


Crutchie Morris, post interrogation (hogwarts au)

by darkspark, MultiFandomMcFrikinMess



Series: Newsies Hogwarts AU. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspark/pseuds/darkspark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess/pseuds/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess
Summary: Violet bruises were spreading across Crutchie’s face, crimson blood trickling from a newly disjointed nose. His entire body was dripping with sweat, every muscle quivering. He was completely broken.Based off of this passage from Darksparke'so 'interrogation' work (previous in series)





	Crutchie Morris, post interrogation (hogwarts au)




End file.
